Into Mythical Creatures Again
by booklover321
Summary: Bella moved to California to avoid getting into vampires ever again.Todd imprints on Bella but refuses to leave his girlfriend Jenny.How will this journey end read to find out?   Suckish summary I know Please R
1. Chapter 1

I am walking through the mall thinking hoow did I get here.

_Flashback_

_"Dad I want to move to California." I told him _

_"Why Bells?"_

_"Because I want a fresh start somewhere where no one knows me. I already talked to mom she said I could live in the apartment myself and I already talked to Jacob and the rest of them and the agree with me."_Okay maybe the only reason the pack agreed was because I had told them if I moved to California there would be a lot of sun there equalling no vamps.

_"Kay Bells but you need to call every ?" _

_"THANKS DAD!"_

_**Flashback ended**_

Ouch! I just bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Sorry are you okay?" he asked

"It's okay I am accident prone." I told him

He tried to hide his chuckle.

When he gave me his hand to help me up I looked at looked somewhat like the pack,No it's probably just my imagination.

GUY POV

I was shopping with the guys. I had got bored so came out to text Jenny, she is so sweet she had the arouma of cherry pie but the guys are somewhat mad at me because I did not break up with her even though I didn't imprint on her. I don't care if I didn't imprint on her. I can't just break her heart because of it and I told her about us they were furious but hey I can't fix her memories.

"Ouch!" I heard I looked down to see that I walked into a girl.

"Sorry,are you okay?" I quickly replied expect to be yelled at or something.

"It's okay I'm accident prone." I couldn't help but to chuckle

I gave my hand to help her up and she took it.

When she stood up. I looked into her eyes I felt nothing under me she was the only thing there was now. _Shit I imprinted!_

"Hello are you okay?"She asked

"Um. What yeah just fine why?" My smart reply, right?

"Good cause you seemed a little out of it right there."

"it's fine."

"Good cause I have to and thanks." She quickly replied then left

"HEY!" I voice came from the back yelled.

I looked back and there were my so good group of friends.

"Why do you seem so out of it?"Kennan asked.

"Nothing."

"You know were are gonna find out sooner or later right?"Ryan replied

Shit!They were gonna find out either way. I hate the pack mind thing

"I imprinted."

"who anyone we know?" Kyle asked.

"Nope and we won't ever find out."

"But you do know that you can't reject an imprint. right?" Ethan told

"yeah but we don't know each other I don't even know her name. Either way I am not breaking up with Jenny."

"Dude you do realize thet you're only gonna hurt her if she sees you with her but wanting to go to some other girl, right"

"No cause I don't know the other girl and never will."

"Suit youself and lets go."

~sometime later~

"Let's go to the bar." Richard said. even though we are under age the bar owner doesn't care and no one goes there

~AT THE BAR~

"Where's Jenny?"Kennan asked

"Family vacation for at least 2 more weeks"

"Damn! That girl can DRINK!"Kyle told us.

We looked around the empty but cozy bar and found he sitiing on a stool drinking. When I actually looked at her I realized that she had long,curly brown hair and a skinny but curvy body. SHIT SHE WAS THE GIRL I SAW/IMPRINTED ON EARLIER! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Stanley Can I get another one?" I asked the bartender

"Why you drinking so much today little lady?"

"To help get over and move on with my life."

"What happen?"

"Rough Break up a couple months ago."

"After this I recommend going to club they are probably going to ask them for directions." He said pointing to a group of boys.

"Thanks I'll think about it."

~After A While~

"Hey guys." I walked up to the group of guys that Stanley had pointed out were all toned.

"Stanley said you guys could tell me the directions to the club."

"Yeah better yet since we are going there anyway how bout taking you to the club." one of them stated.

"Sure."

"I am Kennan. and this is Ryan", he pointed to a guy who looked energtic and cheerful,"Kyle,Ethan,Richard and Todd" He pointed to them Kyle is wasn't sure about him,Ethan reminded me of Seth,Richard somewhat of Sam, and Todd reminded me of the guy I ran into earlier today.

"Well,I'm Bella."

"LET'S GO!"Kyle pointed out

Todd POV

Huh what happen after I realized that she was my imprint I sorta just sat walked up and I just sat there stunned.

Ryan had to drag me out since I was still just sitting there.

he whispered to me," act like everything is normal if you don't want her to notice."

I nodded and went back to normal.

When we got into the club we started to dance. I looked around and saw that Bella from what Ryan told me was being surrounded by a bunch of guys. My wolf side urged me to go help her and I did.

"Hey Bella." I said as I walked up to her

"Hey Todd." _How does she know my name I thought then I realized I was still out during the introductions._

"Wanna go dance?"

"Sure."

after she got out of their hearing range

she said,"Thanks Todd I don't think I could have gotten out of there without you help."she similed._Gosh, her smile looked to pretty,HEY SNAP OUT OF IT THINK OF JENNY!_

"Let's dance." I told her

We got onto the dance floor we were drinking while dancing.

~NEXT MORNING~  
UHGGG! One thing I don't like about drinking Hangovers.

I heard the door open I don't even check who it is it's probably just someone from the pack and it is when I looked over.

"Ryan why the hell is jaw on the floor?"

he just pointed next to me and I looked over it was Bella sleeping next to me facing the other direction I'm just shocked.

I didn't even hear the rest of my pack brothers come in. Their reactions like Ryan's then Kyle said so low that you would be able to hear him if you weren't like us,"you want us to keep it a secret from Jen?"

"yeah just until i am ready to tell ... What do I do with Bella?"

"More like what did you do with Bella." one of them said.

"We could get the secruity camera from the hallway to see." Kennan suggested

"Yeah that will do."

Before I got up I looked underneath the blanket to see if I got clothes on,the pack don't need to see me naked more than phasing.

"Kyle can you get me a pair of boxers?"

I put on the pair of boxer then relized that she wan't wearing anything either and picked up all her clothing and but it next to her.

I walked out into the living they were fastforwarding the tape to last night. I have never been so thankful of installing that security cam before.

they Pressed play and evryone's eyes faced the T.V

We got out of the elevator making out like it was the end of the universe. and I got a little to hansy feely basic my hand was raping her body.

And she just held on as I was carrying her into the apartment.


	3. ANPoll

**A.N- Sorry i forgot to put this up earlier but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**oh please go to my profile and answer the poll i just need to get the gist of of it and i'll put up the next ch. Since i couldn't decide**


	4. Poll Result

Okay i have decided in this one she won't get pregnant but i am gonna start another story from ch. 2 where she does get pregnant KAY

i couldn't decide so this was the best option in my opinon


	5. Chapter 3

Bella POV

gahhhhh It's to early for this. Where the hell am I? I looked under the blanket to find myself naked with a couple of hickeys. Then I saw my clothes I quickly put them on.

What the fuck did I do?and who with?

Think Bella Think...

_Last nights events or more likely early morning _

_we were talking with each other and we went over to the bar to get something to drink,_

**Kay Bella What Else**

_then we started dancing got really drunk and started kissing, it was an AMAZING kiss_

_then one thing lead to another then viola._

Todd POV

How did this happen? Don't get me wrong Bella was beautiful but HOW!

Think back think back

(basically the same thing with Bella srry I don't feel like typing the whole thing)

Bella POV

I looked out the door a lot of people were out there. I looked around to see if there was another way out. WINDOWS. Thank frinking god for letting his window be towards the back side of the place.

ASK ME WHY I AM GOING THROUGH THE BACK?

CAUSE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND

I hope I don't really break to many bones trying to climb out the window.

I put my foot down to set on something first then, climbed out ,unfortunately slipped and fell on top of pillows that were about to be thrown out.

AN- sorry It's some crapish writing but I am writing at 4 in the morning

please don't be too angry

Oh and the one where she does get pregnant is going to be called The Secret of Mythical Creatures

i'll try to update as soon as i can but it's the second semester of school and teachers are trying to kill all my free time

Again I'll try and update sooner


End file.
